Too Bad
by Pink Kunai
Summary: [Oneshot] [AU, OOC] A sad ending to a tragic tale of love, torn between two lovers hearts. SasuSaku Dedicated to my friend emy1024


Too Bad

The wind whistled and wound its way around a young boy's fingertips. His hands dug deep into his raven locks, his elbows resting comfortably on his knees. He heaved a sigh and his eyelids flickered open revealing a pair of obsidian orbs. The 18-year-old dug into his pockets as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello" a voice on the other line replied.

"Sakura, its Sasuke" he said.

"Oh, hey honey what's up?" Sakura replied.

"Could you meet me at the park in 5?"

"Course, I'll be there in a sec 'kay?"

"Okay, bye" Sasuke hung up. He turned to a girl that sat next to him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked.

"Its for the better." The girl nodded. The two caught a glimpse of Sakura walking their way, Sasuke turned to the girl and he kissed her. Sakura stopped and stared at the scene that unfolded before her. Tears prickled at her eyes. She wanted to scream, to yell at him, to run, anything. But her breath hitched and her foot stood rooted to the ground. Sakura's emerald eyes than locked with dark ones. He jumped away from the kiss and pretended to look surprised.

"Look Sakura, I can explain!" he yelled. Sasuke had run up to her already and was frantically grabbing her arm. Sakura took her free arm and slapped him across the cheek.

"Explain what!" she yelled, "explain why this happened or why you called me out here so I could see…THIS!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the blonde girl who still sat on the bench.

"Its not what you think!" Sasuke's voice sounded desperate.

"Oh please amuse me Uchiha" Sakura screamed, "Actually you know what, I don't want to hear it, we're through Sasuke, I hate you, I never want to see you again!" Sakura stormed off back to her apartment. Sasuke turned to his other female companion.

"Thanks Ino, you've been a great help" he turned away solemnly.

"Why won't you tell her, she'll wait, I know she will" Ino said.

"She deserves better"

"She deserves you" Sasuke didn't reply.

"What time is the flight?" Ino asked

"It leaves in an hour"

"Do you want a ride?"

"Sure" the two friends left.

Sakura fled the park as tears streaked down her face. Her vision became blurred as she shoveled past passer-byers. She had to get away from Sasuke. He had taken her love, her first kiss and worst of all, he had taken her heart and crushed it like glass. Too bad she was never getting it all back, too bad she still loved him. As she neared her apartment, Sakura slowed down to a complete stop. Her heart raced and she breathed in raggedy breaths. Suddenly she felt a small rumble around her, Sakura tore her gaze away from the ground and looked up at the crumbling building above. Her feet took off in a mad dash away. But fate wasn't with her, for Sakura heard a small girl cry. There, standing underneath the falling death trap, was a girl no older than five. She clutched a small teddy bear in her hand as she cried for her mother. Too bad Sakura was brave; too bad she was caring…too bad she was depressed. Coming to a complete halt, Sakura ran back and scooped up the little girl. But it was too late, a giant piece of debris came tumbling down. Using her body as a shield, Sakura pulled the little girl into the safety beneath her body.

"Goodbye Sasuke" said Ino hugging her friend.

"Goodbye Ino, take care of Sakura for me"

"I will, don't worry, take care of yourself" The two parted and Sasuke boarded the plane. Ino faced the gates and whispered: "I don't know if the boy was really passionate or just really stupid." Then the familiar tune of Ino's phone rang. The phone clattered to the floor and the retreating form of Ino was seen running through the gates, the flight attendants hot on her trail.

"Sasuke, Sakura's hurt, she's pinned underneath some debris after her apartment building collapsed." Sasuke sprang from his seat and raced out of the airport, as Ino trailed.

She could hear the sounds of sirens and people screaming. Sakura could feel something squirming from underneath her. Her eyes flickered open and peered into the small crystal eyes of the little girls.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?" Sakura didn't look okay, her white t-shirt was stained a deep crimson red and her face a pale white colour.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" the little girl beamed at her, Sakura smiled back.

As soon as Ino's car stopped, Sasuke hopped out. He squirmed through the crowd and ducked past the police line.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir you can't be here"

"But my girlfriends in there!" the police officer shook his head. Sasuke dropped his head in defeat and walked back. Suddenly he turned around and sprinted past two officers and dodged a third one that lunged at him. Sasuke screamed Sakura's name as he neared the pile of rubble.

Sakura could hear the voices of firemen as they instructed her to back away. She could hear them trying to coax her and the little girl to talk. She also heard a voice calling her name.

"Sasuke" she said.

"Sakura can you hear me!"

"Sasuke!" she yelled with all her might. The only small crevice that let light to Sakura was soon covered by her boyfriends face.

"Sakura, hold on they're going to get you out, just…hold on" the ecstatic boys voice lowered to a small whisper.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to make it" she said, "but I want you to know that I-"

"Don't say that," he cried, his tears flowed freely down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I should've just told you" Sasuke said, "me and Ino, we were just acting." Sakura gave him a confused look. "I'm going off to Europe to go to school, I wanted you to hate me so you would move on"

"I'm glad" she said, "I-" Sakura went into a fit of coughs. "Love-" She swayed a bit and soon the pale hand that was reaching towards Sasuke's face fell limply next to her body.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried "Sakura!" The boy continued to yell her name even as police came to drag him away. He kicked and thrashed against their grip like a little boy throwing a tantrum, but it was no use.

Finally after hours of rescue, they were able to pull the little girl and Sakura out of the debris. But Sakura had long been gone. Too bad it was too late, too bad they never got to say "I love you", too bad they still loved each other, it was just too bad that he could never forget her. Fate worked that way and if Sasuke could turn back time, he would not have chased Sakura away. But he was not God and all of this was no ones fault; because it really was too bad that fate hated him.

THE END


End file.
